To Where Do I Escape?
by Mara-the-Cat
Summary: No one ever said the life of a teenage girl could be this traumatic. And who said Prince CHarmings are sweet in the beginning. This is the story of a tortured young girl and her unlikely dark lover. DarkLuke/TeenMara.Enjoy! Revised and a new chapter
1. The Beginning

Title: To Where do I Escape?

Author: Mara-the-Cat

Rated: M

Author's Note: *ducks from all the flying thrown objects* yes yes I know. I bet you're thinking: 'Why the hell is she writing a new story when she hasn't even finished the first one?' I'll tell you why. Because I'm a lazy bum and I can't think of a good second chapter for Changing Background. *shrugs*go figure. But I promise it will be updated during the summer. If it isn't you can start sending hate mail. Peace and love and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent characters of George Lucas and Timothy Zahn. I only wished to put them in compromising positions *grins madly*

Chapter 1: The beginning

Glass shatters against the wall and blood oozes from her leg. Again she was knocked across the living room by the man's firm and merciless slap across her creamy skin. She cowered on the floor of the living room, pleading silently in Hapan for mercy. Ignoring her pleas, the man dragged her out of the corner into the open space of the room. She cried out in pain as he kicked her harder and harder in the stomach repeatedly. The two men behind the abusive man snickered as they watched. As they watched a helpless girl be beaten to a pulp because of something that was beyond her own control. The young woman's name was Mara Jade. Merely 17 years old, she could not describe her life as enjoyable or even bearable. She lived here in this rundown apartment in the ghetto part of Coruscant with the man above her, her own flesh and blood, her father, and the two men behind him, her 20 year old twin brothers, Zen and Michael. Her mother had left the 'happy' family when Mara was 8 to marry some business tycoon from Correllia. And why does Mara get beaten by her father? Because she was born with a gift. Or can it be considered a curse? At age 10, she started making small things move with her mind. But when her father saw, he was furious and believed that maybe she was the reason why her mother had left them to defend for themselves. His only solution: beating the crap out of her so she would lose the power.

Finally too tired to continue, he gave her one last kick in the gut before turning away. Sobbing quietly, she curled up into a little ball. Hoping. Praying, that it was finally over.

She was mistaken.

"Pick her up!" her father mumbled.

Quickly the brothers grabbed their frail sister each by under her armpits and yanked her head back by the hair so she was forced to look at the disgusting thing that was her father.

Her father's name was Marcus Jade and he was truly a force to be reckoned with. He was a bald, large man in his mid-50s. He had three gold teeth and wore rugged clothes of gray and you could easily see a blaster and whip secured tightly to his hip.

He dug into his coat pocket and produced a new cigar. Pulling also out his red lighter, he puffed the cigar a few times before turning to meet the gazes of his offspring. Mara trembled in fear and submission as she watched him come closer and closer with a straight look, looking like a lion getting ready to pounce.

He took a long swig of his cigar before emptying the contents into her face, causing her to cough and wheeze.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do wit' ya Jadie", he breathed from the gray cloud with his raspy voice.

"I give you shelter from the pouring rain and the freezing snow. I let you read your little books. Hell I even let you go to that fancy private school of yours. But you know what I get?"

He suddenly picked up a glass vase from the table next to him and threw it against the wall. Mara jumped and shrunk from the presence of her father.

"I GET A LITTLE FREAK OF A DAUGHTER WHO TRIES TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME! NOT ONCE BUT TWICE!"

"S'il te plait...s'il te plait (A/N: I looked everywhere on the Internet and majority of people are telling me the Hapan language is pretty much the French of Star Wars. SO go figure. You'll be seeing a lot of French word because *grins* I know French)," she whispered in short breaths.

"Please? Please she says. Well since you think saying please will get you out of your situation, answer me this little question: Am I a bad daddy?"

Mara shuddered. How much she wanted to yell yes at the top of her lungs but she held it in. She knew the consequences of disobedience of her father's rules.

Not liking her hesitation to respond, he grabbed her chin in a bruising grip and looked into her fear-filled eyes before yelling:

"I said AM I A BAD DADDY?"

She whimpered in fright before immediately responding.

"N...no daddy...Y...yyou're the...the best da...daddy ev-ever," she stuttered, pleading with every god imaginable to show mercy.

He stared a straight at her for a few moments before bursting out in a maniac laughter.

"Darn tootin'! I'm the best daddy ever!" he laughed, before stroking her swollen cheek. "And all daddies are merciful, right?"

Mara nodded her head vigorously, to show her submission and obedience.

He continued to grin as he delivered the final blow. He patted her cheek once more before turning away to look out the window at the dark and violent world below.

"You are not to eat for the next month for your defiance. Any more rule-breaking and I'll make it 2. Do I make myself clear?"

Mara's tears began to flow again as she heard these fatal words. This was one of her routine punishments. For months on end her father would deprive her of sustenance until she was close to keeling over and giving her scraps. She had just started eating again but nodded her head, addressing her father with utmost respect.

"Un...Under...stood fa...father. I...I won't d-do it again..."

Sighing, he raised his hand towards his sons. Nodding, the brothers dragged their young sister to her bedroom closet at the end of the hall.

"Merciful, isn't he, Mar," snickered her brother Zen.

"Very merciful Zen," cackled his brother, Michael.

Michael and Zen were identical twins. For 20 year olds, they had started out with the adult world pretty well. Both strong and very intimidating, the brothers were pod-racers. Like their sister, they had red-gold hair but cut short and mud brown eyes like their father. They did whatever what their father said and found pleasure in causing their baby sister pain.

Mara's room wasn't really what you'd think a room should be. It was really a storage closet at the end of the hall. Her "bed" was an old, deforming twin mattress with a couple of springs poking out. Next to that was a stack of textbooks and an old radio she used as an alarm. It was a tight fit but at the height of 5' 6", she fit in perfectly.

Unceremoniously, they threw her into the room. Zen, the older of the two, turned to go back to the other room before returning with a roll of bandage, mini swabs of alcohol and a small pile of clothes and tossed them into her lap.

"Get yourself cleaned up. You gotta go to school tomorrow and Dad don't wanna hear that fancy little principal you got calling the house again!"

Nodding, Mara grabbed the things and bowed repeatedly before they securely locked the door of her domain.

Finally alone in the cramped room, she allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks. Sorrow raked her body in great waves as she hugged her knees to her chest. Wincing from the pain in her leg, she crawled over the end of her bed to pull a small broken mad mirror to look at the ugliest thing on the planet and probably the universe. Herself. How can someone so quiet and greatly obedient other than her last two attempts of escape endure the pains of life like her?

Her red-gold hair reached the small of her lower back and unlike the males in her family, her eyes, like her mother's, were bright emerald green. People would say she looked exactly like her mother but they couldn't be more different. Whereas her mother was colorful and full of life, Mara kept to herself and trusted no man. Shaking the memory of her mother out of her mind, the teenager shredded her form of her tattered clothes to look at the damage of her body in the small mirror.

Her cheek was swollen and red where he slapped her across the face. Noting that it would be gone in a couple of days, she explored the rest of her body. Her ribs were black and blue, probably broken again and her stomach was aching. Her left leg was gushing blood slowly out and was equally exhausted as the right. Pulling her book bag from the corner of the room, she pulled out a half-empty bottle of water. Then she lifted the mattress to take out a small piece of soap and a dirty cloth. Trying to keep her face neutral, she cleansed her body of the sweat, blood, and dirt from her day. Wringing out the cloth, she poured alcohol on it and held it tight against her wound. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a cry of agony and peeled it away to wrap her leg.

Sighing, she sipped on the rest of the water to clear her aching throat before pulling on a large white shirt from beside her moldy blanket. Spreading out the rest of the clothes brought in on her 'bed', she identified her uniform (a grey skirt that stopped about mid-thigh, a navy blue sweater vest, and a white long-sleeve button-up shirt) for school tomorrow and a clean pair of underwear. Sighing and thinking about her run-down black shoes in the living room currently, she folded her clothes and curled into a ball on her mattress and looked around her room. Even in here, she felt scared. On the walls were peeling gray wallpaper and on the wooden floor, hints of blood and dirt. Would she ever escape this world and move on to her hopeful dream: to die finally. Sighing she hugged her legs to her chest and drifted to sleep praying for a miracle to come.

So what have we learned?

1. I am a lazy bum most of the time but I'm getting better

2. Mara is Hapan in my book and maybe half Correlian *grins* we'll see how that works out in the future, depending on my mood.

3. I have one very twisted mind *maniac laughter*

Review please and I will promise to blow your fracking mind (Battle Star Galactic lingo) with my genius!


	2. The Drama

Title: To Where Do I Escape?

Author: Mara-the-Cat

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous characters of George Lucas (Star Wars god) and Timothy Zahn (Mara Jade's real daddy).

Author's Note: So I didn't get as many reviews for the first chapter. It is ok because I still got a lot of hits from around the globe! So hoping for more reviews for this chapter. And seriously people, if you have some things that you would like to see in this story, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it into the chapters. So here we go!

00000000000000000000

'...' thoughts

'_ hi...' _are on the phone or the radio or something involving communication

"..." speech

00000000000000000000

Chapter Two: The drama

'_GOOOOOD MORNING! IT IS 7 AM AND IT'S GONNA BE A BEAUTIFUL MORNING HERE ON CORUSCANT!... _'

Groaning, Mara rubbed her eyes and hit the snooze button on the little radio before looking up at the ceiling. Muddling through her dreary thoughts, she thought of what today was.

'Today is Monday. We go to school on Monday. AP Calculus test is fourth period and I must remember to rush home after school to pick up the laundry and buy groceries.'

Nodding her head, she rolled onto her stomach and stood up. Stretching, she turned towards the door and pressed a black button on the wall next to it. Waiting a few moments, she heard the door lock jiggle before it swung open revealing Michael, clad in his baggy sleeping pants and white undershirt. Yawning and scratching his chest, he glared at her before moving down the hall to sleep for another hour or so. Rolling her eyes, she walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was the same routine every morning during the weekdays. Because they didn't trust her, they only let her out of her room for a couple of reasons: school, cleaning, errands, and when she was considered 'a good girl' by her father, two hours for herself...in which she was still watched by her older siblings from afar since she has been known to try and run away.

Stifling a yawn, Mara closed the door and looked herself over in the mirror over the sink. The bruise on her cheek was still there, slightly swollen but unfortunately would still be pointed out by her peers. Grimacing, she turned around to rest her foot on the toilet top to removing the bandages of her leg. Grinning, her leg wound had disappeared and had left a scar. She always seemed to be able to heal herself during her sleep. She found it weird and but so very convenient. She hated having to explain her wounds to concerned teachers.

Taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she rushed to her room before the males of the house could see her in a towel. In record timing, she was dressed for the day in her uniform and in the kitchen.

Groaning at the box of instant oatmeal in the cupboard, she pulled out the can of coffee and made coffee for her family. She herself couldn't stand coffee so she resorted to drinking water every morning from the cap in a small glass. Glancing out of the window above the sink, she saw the quiet world below.

The ghetto part of Coruscant could be seen as the very bottom part of it. Where various clubs, bars, and the occasional brothels could be found and the regular drugees would be selling spice and illegal weapons. The streets were littered with garbage and oil and anyone who came here with money would soon be mugged. Above the ghetto was the land of the living, as Mara would like to think of it. Where there were smiles and fancy stores to buy whatever your heart could desire and the numerous events like festivals and parades. The tip of the masterpiece was the Imperial Palace where the Emperor ruled over them all.

Sighing, Mara turned off the coffee maker and picked up her bag, keys, and the small wade of money her father left for groceries.

Walking out the door, she knew it was going to be a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

The school bell rang for the end of third period. Sighing, Mara gathered her books before leaving her history classroom. As shocking as it may seem, Mara was an A+ student and was most likely going to be valedictorian.

Her four years at Maverick Academy were considered rough and possibly as unpleasant as her home life. She was constantly picked on by the popular cheerleaders because she seemed like an easy target, never interacting with the other students or showing any emotion. Sighing she opened her locker to change her books.

"Hello there Jadie..."

Stopping in mid movement, Mara gulped before closing her locker. Leaning against the locker next to her was Matt, a Varsity jock that she was particularly afraid of. His full name was Matthew Maverick, son of the president and owner of the school. Matt was considered the hottest boy in school and the richest. All the girls adored him except Mara who could see right through him. He was spoiled and always got what he wanted. There was a rumor that he raped a sophomore last year and Mara couldn't help but believe it. As soon as Matt saw her the first year here at Maverick, he was completely obsessed with her. Following her around, harassing her between classes with his goons. Each year was the same. Mara hated how he kept following her and staring at her with his lust-filled eyes. It made her shudder to think what he would do if they were alone together.

"How is our little angel?" he snickered with his couple of goons chuckling behind him.

Tightening her grip on her books, she backed up a bit and turned around to walk away but was cut shut when she encountered his goons again.

"Now now Jadie. What's the rush? I only wanted to ask you something."

Shivering, Mara slowly turned around and observed him. Tall, muscular, jet black hair, piercing black eyes. A rapist if she ever did see one. Grinning, he pushed away from the lockers and came to stand right in front of her. Reaching up a hand, he went to caress her cheek but she immediately shied away from his touch. She immediately searched for a teacher but none were

in the hall.

"You know you should be nicer to me. I can think of a couple of ways for my Pops to take that scholarship of yours away and where would you be then?"

Shuddering, she tightened her grip on her books.

"Please just leave me alone," she whispered, hiding behind her long hair.

Laughing, he started playing with a strand of her hair. "What fun would that be?"Smirking, he leaned close to her ear. "I don't want anyone else and I intend to get what I want~"

Just when she thought she was in deep trouble, a voice got their attention. "Is there a problem here Mr. Maverick?"

Immediately letting go of Mara, Matt plastered on a false innocent smile on his face before turning to Ms. Porox.

"No problem at all Ms. Porox, just talking Ms. Jade here. Best be going I think."

Nodding, he signaled his goons and disappeared down the hall to his next class.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mara turned to regard the teacher.

Ms. Porox was Mara's AP Physics teacher and also served as the soccer coach for the girls at the school. She was Mara's most favorite teacher. She had straight blond hair that went over her shoulders a bit and the most trusting blue eyes. She was about 35 and medium built. She was sweet to everyone and was always encouraging.

"You alright Mara?" she asked with concern.

Nodding her head, Mara smiled. "I'm ok, Ms. Porox. Thank you," she said quietly

Smiling, Ms. Porox patted her shoulder before slipping back into teacher mode.

"Best get to class. I believe you have an AP Calculus test to Ace."

Smirking, Mara nodded before walking down the hallway. She felt content to know that someone worried about her but at the same time knew it would not help her in the future.

000000000000000000000000

Dragging two laundry bags and balancing a grocery bag up the stairs, Mara neared her apartment door. Sighing, she dug into her skirt pocket to get out her keys and went through the door.

As soon as you walked in, you were in the living room. The back of the sofa was to your right with the TV standing on a small table, a coffee table in the middle of the room complete with a big armchair that was her father's seat against the right wall. Walking into the apartment more, on the left side of the front door was the kitchen with a broken washing machine, an old refrigerator, sink under a small window and a small dining table against the right hand side with three chairs since Mara wasn't allowed to sit there. Coming out of the kitchen and down the hall more straight ahead was the bathroom then the hallway to the right had her father's room, her brothers' room and then her closet room. The floor was wood and the walls were chipping.

'Home sweet home' grimaced Mara.

Dragging the laundry bags into the kitchen, Mara left them by the doorway and started unpacking the groceries. After she finished, she grabbed three beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

There three hands were already out to receive their beers as the men watched the sling ball match on TV. Giving her brothers and father their beers, she addressed her father quietly.

"What would you like for dinner Father?"

Glancing at her very quickly, he placed his order.

"Medium raw dewback steak with some sweet potatoes. Boys?"

Sipping his beer, Zen answered first. "Cheeseburger with tomatoes and lots of onions."

He stopped and glared at her. "And make sure there's ketchup on it this time!"

Nodding, Mara turned to Michael. Downing his beer and burping, he said, "Same as Zen but no tomatoes, onions, lettuce, or ketchup ((A/N: This children is how you get a heart attack...the little things on your burger are there to balance out your diet!)). And get me another beer!"

Nodding, Mara grabbed his empty bottle and got him another one. But in her rush, she tripped on her way back and the beer slipped out of her grasp and spilled all over Zen's front.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Scrambling to her feet and shaking, she immediately started pleading her forgiveness but too late. Zen and Michael were beating the crap out of her.

"STUPID LITTLE BITCH! YOU. DID. THAT. ON. PURPOSE!" Michael yelled, punching her in the gut while Zen smacked her repeatedly.

Crying even more, she pleaded her forgiveness.

"It…..accident….please!" she gasped as they continued.

Her screams and cries got louder and louder but her father only turned up the volume on the TV….

Just another day in the life of Mara Jade...

In total this was five pages. Hopefully they were worthy of it. Review soon and tell me what ya think. Next chapter gets a little more interesting.


	3. A glance

Title: To Where Do I Escape?

Author: Mara-the-Cat

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of George Lucas and Timothy Zahn. The others are my evil puppets though.

Author's Note: Ok I got a couple of things to say.

1. Thank you all for reading my fanfic and giving me your honest feedback

2. I promise you this chapter will be as awesome as I can write

And 3 (and I'm only going to say this once!) Don't presume anything about what I'm going to write. I love it when you guys try to guess the next part but don't come off as a know-it-all. And please be patient. A book is not written all in one day and nor will this fanfic. I'm not trying to be rude but I kinda find it offensive when you think you know what is gonna happen.

Now on with the show!

Chapter 3: A glance

A scream of pain ripped through the hall. A plea of mercy was cut down by a red lightsaber. Body parts lay scattered on dungeon ground but only three were left alive. The next future victim cowered in the corner pleading.

"Please...please…I had nothing to do with it…It was only a job…Please, please….NO!" he cried before he was decapitated.

The lightsaber hissed off and the tall yielder stood up straight, clipping his weapon onto his hip.

"These rebels are becoming more and more of a problem," stated a shorter man, leaning against the wall.

"Yes but you must remember my son. We are superior in our tactics and stealth," said Darth Vader, walking past his son to leave.

Obediently, Luke Skywalker followed. At 23, he was known as a strong Sith Lord. His father, Darth Vader, ruled the Empire as the Emperor. Together they had defeated the last Emperor, Palpantine and taken over to rid the galaxy of the remaining Rebels.

"It still bothers me that the Rebels were smart enough to smuggle their weapons in through the drug dealers," Luke sighed, following his father up the stairs of the Imperial Palace.

"They know like everyone else that the drug dealers do not have a side but will do anything for money. That being said, we'll have to deal with them…thoroughly to stop their corruption." said Vader, grinning behind his mask.

Finally stopping, the grand doors in front of him immediately opened to grant his passage. Inside the room was the black throne, where two red guards each stood on either side of it. They bowed immediately as the Emperor and the Sith Lord walked in.

"Leave us," said Vader in a commanding tone.

Bowing again, the two left the throne room.

On the far left side of where the throne stood, the grand window looked over all of Coruscant.

Luke sighed as he came to stand before it to look out at the mass world. At the top was the city of lights and excitement. But below was where the real trouble lied. The world of prostitutes and drug dealers. And clearly now, hidden Rebels receiving weaponry to try to overthrow his father.

"Will we go straight to the spaceports to intercept them in the act?" he asked calmly, crossing his arms and staring intently down at the world below.

"No. We know that the weapons will come from there but we must make sure that we get the rest. I will not have a battle on my planet." his father responded, coming to stand beside him.

"We will split up. I, the ports and you, the dealers ring in the darkness of the planet."

Luke nodded before turning his attention to the world below again.

"I feel something. A…presence."

"A Force-sensitive? A Jedi perhaps?"

"I doubt it. The force signature is small. Very weak"

Vader glanced at his son through his mask. What was this thing that his son could sense? And where could it be? He did not know the answers but he knew that it could not be helped now.

"We will strike tomorrow night in the act."

"Yes father."

OOOOOOOOO00000000000OOOOOOO

Speeders whizzed left and right above Mara's head as she walked home from school. It had been a long couple of days and now it was Thursday. She had passed her AP Calculus test and Language test with flying colors but her strict and in her opinion, heartless History teacher, Mr. Finnegan assigned a ten-page essay on the Clone Wars to be handed in no later than Monday morning. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she continued to read her book, A Black Love.

She always found romance stories very interesting. Call her cliché but she wouldn't mind being taken away from this gloom life to live happily ever after with the man she loved but she knew it was an impossible dream. A little girl's fairytale. Sighing, she read on but was almost immediately interrupted by a loud honk next to her. She immediately closed her book and held it to her chest as she walked straight ahead.

A shiny new red speeder pulled up next to her as she walked to reveal Matt and his goons again. He sat in the passenger's seat while one of his four goons drove. Just that morning he tried to make a pass at her during his morning sling ball practice but was abruptly cut off when his coach dragged him back and threatened him with 100 push-ups.

"Well well well. We meet again. I gotta tell ya. We really need to stop meeting like this." he snickered as his goons laughed behind him.

"What do you want Matt?" she said quietly, staring straight ahead.

"Aww come on Jadie. I thought we talked about this already." he stated, looking her up and down.

Stiffening at the mention of what they talked about on Monday, Mara quickened her pace.

"You trying to run from me Jadie?" asked Matt, all humor gone from his tone.

Deciding this was not going the way it should, she started to run. Almost immediately she heard the speeder turn off and the sprinting of feet and shouts. Running faster and thinking quickly, she set her eyes on the underground shuttle station just three blocks away. Glancing at her chasers swiftly, she ran as fast as she could.

"You can't escape me Jadie! YOU'RE MINE!" Matt screamed, running behind her with his goons flanking him.

The train station came closer and closer. Her lungs pleaded for air but her body wouldn't listen. Mara knew what Matt was capable of and she would rather die in space then ever touch him. Thanking the gods that she remembered to put her access card in her book as a bookmark, she grabbed it before sprinting down the stairs. Matt was so close that she could almost feel his breath on her neck. Running and excusing herself as she had to push people out of the way, she swiped her card and got through the gate just in time to get on the shuttle as it was about to close.

Panting in relief, she turned to see Matt and his goons. Matt was sweating and had a maniac look on his face.

"I'm gonna get you," he mouthed as the train started to move away.

Sinking into an empty seat, Mara held back tears that threatened to fall. The misery of her life...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moon shone full tonight and the two dark figures stood silhouette in the shadows of the throne room.

"We strike tonight."

"Yes father."

OOOOOOOOOO00000000OOOOOOOOOO

"God dammit! Where the hell is the damn ale?"

Running into the kitchen, Mara bowed immediately at her father's feet.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to tell you that Zen drank the last one," Mara said quietly, trembling on the floor.

She arrived home a little late today because in her haste to get away from Matt, she took the wrong shuttle and ended up at the space port. Her lateness resulted in a couple of whips on her back and a punch in the gut. Now, she wore one of Michael's old girlfriend's cargo pants, a simple black shirt, with her hair pulled back in a loose braid, a few strands curling around her face. Mara sometimes wondered what she would do for clothes if her brothers didn't bring home prostitutes and strippers on a regular basis.

Growling, her father grabbed her roughly by the braid and pulled her onto her feet.

"Then go get so' more!" he yelled in her face before shoving some money in her hands and pushing her out of the kitchen.

Laughing filled the air as she pushed herself up onto her feet. Her brothers sat on the couch laughing their heads off as they watched Holonet with their latest girlfriends on their laps.

"Aww lookie Mikey! The little girl fell down!" giggled a bubbly, blond girl on Michael's lap, by the name of Candy.

"What happen you fall down?" giggled a blue Twi'lek name Jasmine, before bursting out in cackles of laughter with her best friend and holding onto Zen around his neck.

Grinning at each other, they jumped up and hauled Mara up before pushing her towards the door.

"Make sure you get a bottle of Alderranian Wine too! We gonna have fun tonight!" giggled Jasmine, as they pushed hard into the hallway before throwing out a baggy hoodie with her and locking the door shut.

Sighing, she picked herself up and pulled on her sweater. The only shop open at this time was the Old Rusty's supermarket deep in drug dealer territory. She would have to be quick because the Holonet said it was going to rain tonight.

OOOOOOOOOO00000000OOOOOOOOOO

Hiding in the shadows of the rooftops, Luke crept closer and closer to the Old Rusty's supermarket. From the information the Empire was able to obtain, the Rebels and smugglers met at in the cellar of the store. Old Rusty wasn't with the smugglers but if he got in the way, Luke would have no choice but to eliminate him.

Looking down into the alleyway next to the store, he saw four figures carry a large crate through the cellar doors.

Grinning, he jumped down to meet them.

OOOOOOOOOO00000000OOOOOOOOOO

Handing over the credits, Mara thanked the old man before walking out of the store. The streets were deserted when she was coming and the rain had already started to pour as she got the ale and wine. Sighing, she pulled her sweater tight around her and pulled the hood up as she walked home.

A scream and a blaster startled her as she started to walk past the alleyway next to the store.

Almost immediately, the cellar doors burst open to reveal a couple of guys holding blasters and shooting wildly at something inside the room. A hiss could be heard as the blaster shots started to be reflected back onto the guys in the alley. One tried to run but shortly he was cut down by a dark figure as it came out of the cellar, holding a deadly red light stick. Striking down every single person in the alley, the figure stopped before started to turning in the other direction.

Mara thought it was finally over but as soon as she breathed a sigh of relief, the dark figure turned towards her immediately.

Simultaneously, their eyes locked.

OOOOOOOOOO00000000OOOOOOOOOO

Luke thought his job was finally over until he felt the small Force signature again. Turning around immediately with his hands holding onto his lightsaber in a ready battle stance, he stopped as he set his eyes on a girl. But not just any girl. Surely a goddess. Her unruly red-gold hair was plastered to her head as the rain fell down. Her eyes were like polished emeralds. Her lips pout and just about begging to be kissed. She was short and petite and he knew almost immediately that he had to have her.

Realizing she was shivering in her clothes he took a step closer, but almost immediately the young woman panicked, backing away and running away from the alley. Jogging out of the alley he tried to get a glance at her but she had already gone.

Imprinting her face in his mind, he became more and more determined. He would find her and keep her for himself. No matter what the cost…

OOOOOOOOO00000000000OOOOOOO

Five pages again. I hope this one was something everyone will enjoy. Review and tell me what you think. TTYL! BYE BYE!


	4. Uhoh Trouble!

Title: To Where Do I Escape?

Author: Mara-the-Cat

Rated: M

Author's Note: Hello my little minions of the Force! It's been a loonnng time! The college process is stress and time-consuming but I have overcome it! I have read the reviews and I am just lovin it!

RenkonNairu: I had Mara and Luke 'met' like that because although I too thought of different ways to approach it, I would have involved stormtroopers and we all know that people panic almost immediately when they see stormtroopers and if it were bounty hunters that would have been too long a process. So voila! Luke and Vader do the dirty work like this but lol!

MercuryRose: You asked for more so here is MORE!ROFL!

yuuma: lol! Only time will tell

Col. Hammer: You just gotta love stalking rofl!

AMW327: I just love your optimism!

TheEvilOne11: I've always found Luke being on the Dark Side makes him seem sooooo much more smexier!

CRAIG102890: ummmmm...ok...

So on with the show!

Chapter 4: Uh-oh!

The lights of Coruscant were at its finest as night coated the sky above. Speeders and shuttles zipped back and forth and around the many skyscrapers, all above the heads of the people. And down below were the people and the real excitement. Restaurants, shops, and cantinas of all sorts. Coruscant was truly a planet that never slept. From the Imperial Place, the people down below looked like little working ants.

Luke blankly looked out at the spectacular planet from his bedroom balcony in the Palace. He stood bare-chested with his sleeping pants on, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. His body tanned and muscular from his years living on Tatoonine and his hard training in the Dark Side of the force. Inside of his room, two of his best paramours were resting lazily on his king-sized bed.

He still could not get that extraordinary girl out of his mind. It had been two weeks since he had seen her and almost immediately after he returned to the palace, he ordered that his best agents find out everything about her and still nothing. How could finding one particular girl be so difficult? He still couldn't forget her eyes. Vivid, emerald green eyes that bore into his soul and beckoned him closer and closer. From the way she was dressed, he could only tell that she lived in the dark depth of Coruscant but how a beautiful creature could live in such a gloom and fearsome place was beyond him.

She penetrated his dreams with caresses on his face and whispering words in his ear that he could never hear. Where was this goddess? This temptress?

"Is she so distracting?"

Startled, Luke spun around to face his father. His father stood in the doorway in his mechanical suit, in his great signification and power. Luke sometimes wondered what his father used to look like before that monster Palpatine put him in that monstrous suit, separating him from humanity itself.

Vader chuckled and came to stand beside him to look out at the world. "This girl? The one that has captured your very soul and according to you has force abilities yet they are so limited?"

Regaining his composure, Luke leaned against the cold, stone railing and stared out as well at the marvelous world. "As weak as she may be, she is forever so..."

"So?"

"Intoxicating to my mind. I find it bizarre that I cannot avert my attention from her presence," Luke sighed melodramatically, running a hand through his sandy, blond hair. "She haunts my dreams when I don't even know her name."

Vader crossed his arms and pondered his son's reaction to this girl. His son was truly infatuated with her. From what he could gather about her, she was a Hapes descent, with red-gold hair and green eyes. She also lived in the poor region of Coruscant. Vader wondered why she was so hard to find and why Luke was so obsessed with her but then he remembered how he felt about Luke's mother. Vader mentally sighed in admiration of his true love. She could do nothing but stand in one place and his whole being was immediately only set on her presence.

Vader chuckled before leaving his son's side. Before he closed the door, he said ever so softly to himself. "Let's see what the future holds..."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The next morning, down below the Palace, the Imperial Prince's angel was scrubbing tiredly at the many dishes in the small kitchen sink. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore an old cotton long-sleeve shirt with withering brown pants and some dirty socks. It was cleaning day and because she had no school today, her father demanded that all her chores be done by the time he came home. At the moment the house was very quiet since her father and brothers had left for work. They only worked part-time on the weekends as trash collectors for the little necessities they wanted. (A/N: I have nothing against garbage men. They work hard for that paper.) Though Michael and Zen were pod racers, they won't very good at it. In fact, they had only one three games in their life time, having entered up to 23 already!

Candy and Jasmine were both sleeping in Michael and Zen's room.

Ghetto Coruscant was separated in about four different sections. The Smuggler's Territory, which could be seen as a little more prestige, was in the North. Smugglers from all over the galaxy resided there, setting up deals and working the nearby shuttle ports to their liking. The South side, in which Mara and her family lived near, was littered with strip clubs. The Stripper's District if you would rather refer it to. The next was the West with its many drug dealers and even more frequent underground spice rings. The last and most certainly the worst was where she lived, the East. Gangs, thugs, and the despicable tax collectors that had no problem taking the unlucky young women of poor families and giving them to those disgraceful brothels to work in until they earned the money they owed.

Mara was one of the few lucky girls that were able to be saved from this horror. Though she had a full scholarship from the Maverick Academy for her impressive academic work, her father refused to let her just sit around all weekend. He had made sure that she had a job and what a terrible job it was.

Mara had to work at the strip club on the weekend as a bartender since she wasn't of true age yet. Mara dreaded though when her final day as a youngling would come to end and she would be exposed to the traitorous world she lived in. To be 18 in Ghetto Coruscant, in her opinion, was like a death sentence.

Mara grimaced as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and thought about her life. They had limited resources in their crapped apartment. The money they got for taxes and bills came from whatever they could sell at the pawn shop. Her father's and brother's paychecks went straight to their liquor and food. Food in which she barely ever partook in. For the last month, they had been living off of some of her mother's old jewelry and clothes.

Sighing to herself as she finally finished all the dishes, Mara picked up the laundry basket on the floor and walked to the back of the apartment to start cleaning the rooms. All though they only lived a few floors down from them, Candy and Jasmine never left the house until the night to work at the club dancing a couple blocks away from them, so that meant Mara had to be careful not to wake them or face their cruel ridicule.

Ever so quietly, Mara touched the door panel for it to open.

Zen and Michael's room wasn't exactly big. It fit a bunk bed inside for them to sleep on, a large cabinet to hold their clothes and the small little window. The floor was always littered with dirty laundry, whether it be theirs or the girls. An old trunk resided in the corner, holding all the clothes Mara and the girls equally shared.

Mara wrinkled her nose at the strong odor of sex and alcohol in the air. She wasn't able to sleep last night because of all the noise that was made. They never seemed to understand what volume you should keep at the early hour of the morning. Holding her breath, Mara started to pick up the dirty clothes one by one. Suddenly she stopped as she heard a moan. Praying to the Hapan gods, she turned to the bunk beds and breathed a sigh of relief. Candy and Jasmine were still asleep with Jasmine on the top bunk under the covers and Candy at the bottom, laying on her stomach and her arm dangling over the side of the bed.

Just when she thought nothing was wrong, the covers over Jasmine rustled and a cerulean hand reached out to pull the cover over the owner's head and shoulders. The Twi'lek was truly a beautiful female. Mara could only dream of such beauty in which men worshipped. She just hated her attitude. Jasmine let out a yawn and slightly opened her sleepy eyes. One of her blue lekkus twitched before she rubbed her eyes of sleep and focused sleepily on Mara. Blue eyes met green for a few seconds before Jasmine whispered.

"What time is it?"

Mara gulped before answering."It's about 0813. Father, Brother Zen, and Brother Michael have already left."

Jasmine nodded and stretched before replying.

"Pass me a shirt will ya"

Immediately Mara dropped the laundry basket to open one of Zen's drawers to get a clean shirt and before turning back around, she grabbed a pair of boxers too. Giving them to Jasmine, she stepped back and lowered her eyes to the floor as she heard the rustling of clothes and Jasmine's grunts of early morning fatigue.

She was startled upright when Jasmine was suddenly in front of her. Jasmine smirked and lifted her hand to stroke Mara's cheek.

"A face that will exist forever..." Jasmine let out a chuckle and a short yawn before patting Mara's cheek. "It's a pity you never smile..."

Yawning again, Jasmine walked out of the room to use the refresher and make some breakfast for herself

Mara pondered Jasmine's statement for a moment before returning to her earlier work. Once done with that, she put the basket into the hall and came back into the room to collect all the bottles so she could give them in for some cash. Her father never thought about what she did with the discarded cans and bottles. What she really did was collect them all in a black trash bag and before her shift at the club, would go to Old Mac's Deli to recycle them for a few credits. Though she didn't get much she was able to pay for her own little knick knacks like a comb or a bottle of shampoo. At the moment, she was saving up for some new shoes since her old loafers were starting to deteriorate. All the money she made at the club went straight to her father so she had to make up the money somehow.

Two more hours later, the apartment was clean...well as clean as it could get. Jasmine and Candy were in the living room watching cartoons on the holo, eating cereal and dressed in Zen and Michael's T-shirts. Glancing at the time, Mara found that she had a hour or so before her family came home, so checking over the rooms one last time, she went to her room and started on her homework.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The shadows of the day darkened more as the night fell upon the planet. Up top, the land of the living prepared for bed but below, things were just getting started. In the small apartment, Mara was being dressed by Jasmine and Candy for work.

"I swear if you weren't Zen's sister...," muttered Candy, as she curled Mara's hair.

"Oh be quiet Sweet! She don't look good, Big Papa don't get any cash!" growled Jasmine, as she dug into the trunk, looking for a perfect outfit for Mara.

Mara had always hated her job at the strip club. She especially hated the clothes she had to wear to get attention from the disgusting opposite sex, but she knew she had no other choice. In her own father's words, if she didn't work at the club, she could work at the brothel. Not too hard to figure out which one she chose. So here she was, sitting on the floor with Candy sat on the bottom bunk in her brothers' room, curling her hair.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" exclaimed Jasmine as she pulled out Mara's outfit for the night.

The outfit consisted of a slinky black halter mini dress with keyhole bodice and silver chain accent and a pair of matching high heel sandals.

"Oooo that is so hot!" beamed Candy as she finished with Mara's hair.

"I swear. This much hair should like totally be sold!" she cried as she jumped up from her seat and came to stand in front of Mara, looking it over. Every bit of Mara's hair was curly and in her opinion, way too sexy!

"Oooo perfect-a!" Jasmine exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Candy.

Mara mentally rolled her eyes. If there ever were two chicks that could be so ditsy, it would have to be them.

"Now go and get ready!" the two said in unison, pulling the red-head up from the floor and pushing her towards the door. "Go get changed and come back here so we can finish you up!"

Nodding quickly, Mara turned to walk to her bedroom but bumped in a solid surface. Rubbing her nose, Mara looked up to meet her brother's eyes.

"Watch where you're going you little runt!" growled Zen, with Michael behind him.

Bowing in apology, she pressed herself against the wall to let them pass. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, the door shut sharply and locked. Sighing, she made her way to her room. Most likely they would be in there for a while so she could take her time. Once in her room, she slipped out of the clothes she had been wearing all day and pulled on the dress. The dress stopped right below her butt and the little pink thong Candy forced her to wear. Mara struggled a little as she tried to make it a little longer but to no avail. She was gonna be looking like a hooker for the rest of the night. Sighing, she sat down on her mattress to pull on the black heels. Sometimes she wondered if she had ever not worn these damn things whenever she stepped out into the public of the night world.

Sighing Mara reached under her mattress and pulled out a black box case. Inside was a shiny silver charm bracelet with various crystal charms. It had been her mother's and other than her book, was the only thing she kept dear.

Snapping it on her left wrist, she picked herself up and went back into the hallway. Being cautious she knocked softly on her brothers' door. Almost immediately it opened and an angry Michael stood in front of her.

"What is it now Runt?" he said, raising his voice in threat.

Mara was shaking in her heels when Candy, pushed him out of the way.

"Be nice Mikey Bear! I have to do her make-up!"

Michael snorted before getting out of the way for Mara to pass.

Jasmine was just getting off Zen's lap when she came in. Now both her and Candy were wearing skirts too small to count as tube bras and matching bras covered by jackets.

"You're gonna need a lot of make-up to make this one look good babe!" laughed Zen, getting up and grabbing his hat from the bed post.

"Ok ok. Out with you both! We got work to do!" said the girls together before abruptly pushing their boyfriends out.

Turning back to Mara, they inspected her.

"The dress is absolutely perfect and the hair is of course flawless!" said Jasmine, walking around Mara, critically.

"And that little charm bracelet of yours is just the perfect accessory," said Candy, looking her over. "But what else do you need?"

"Oooo I know. Some hoop earrings would do the trick..."

"And glossy red lipstick..."

"A little bit of blush and eye shadow..."

"A rub down of the legs and arms..."

"And finally..."

"A spray of Miss Nova's perfume!" they shouted in unison in joyous glee.

After 30 more minutes in which Mara was tackled to the bed as Candy and Jasmine rubbed cream into every single piece of revealing flesh with one of their scented creams and Mara coughed up a storm because of the excessive spraying of the perfume, they were finally ready to leave.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The loud music bounced off the walls and the ground trembled as people danced viciously on the dance floor. Bodies pressed up against each other in a thrashing dance that seemed to never end. The bar was the resting place of many colorful drinks and the many drunkards. Mara worked through it all making alcoholic beverages of all kinds. Boomerang Jack's, Bubble Beamers. You name it, she could make it. The club was called Crazy Dice and boy, was it in full swing tonight! Candy and Jasmine were dancing on hovering mini platforms over the club goers' heads. The owner, by the name of Bucket, was an aggressive, aging old Klatooinian. He made his money with this club and it had been around for as long as she could remember.

Bucket was on the other side of the bar making drinks when he called for her.

"Go put the empty bottle crates in the alley out back! It's taking up too much room in here!"

Nodding, Mara grabbed picked up the crates on the floor but not before revealing her bottom to the customers behind her. The men hooted and whistled lustfully.

"Come on Sweetie! Show me more of that little ass!"

Rolling her eyes, Mara marched to the back of the club, carrying the heavy crates. Life just didn't seem to ever get any easier. Pushing the back door open, she tried a couple of times before finally opening the garbage vent.

Little did she know that she was being watched in the dark shadows by an Imperial probe droid...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Scorched metal fell heavily onto the ground. The room was luminated in red light as the dark figure sliced through the battle droids like they were tissue paper. Luke Skywalker fought ruthlessly against the battle droids, adrenaline pumping through his veins, alone in the Palace's training room. Just as he was about to slice through another droid, the door slide opened to reveal two men in green uniforms with the Imperial emblem on their chest.

"What is it now?" Luke growled, shutting down the training program. His shirt was soaked through by his sweat and his eyes were close to being full yellow and red-rimmed.

"I'm sorry milord but..." said one of them, before pulling out a file from under his arm and

handed it to him. "We've found her."

Luke stopped and instantly a dark smile crept onto his face...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Enjoy and review! ((This time it was seven pages whee!))


	5. Not a pleasure

Author: Mara-the-Cat

Title: To Where Do I Escape?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by George Lucas (Star Wars God) and Timothy Zahn (Star Wars demigod). I am also making no money by writing this story.

Author's Note: ((runs for cover)) It has been SOOOOO LONG! I am now in college and started doing summer classes to get extra credits. Needless to say I have been a very busy girl. I changed my major from Nursing to Psychology and my minor is Creative Writing. With that being said you're gonna see me writing a whole lot more. So without further adieu…..ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 5: Not a Pleasure to Meet You

Tuesday evening

Stifling a yawn, Mara got on the train leaned against the door. Other than the Matt incident at lunch (he was rushing to get to her in the corner, sitting by herself, and accidentally tripped, throwing his tray of food in the air and onto other students causing a food fight), the day went by uneventful and boring. As she started to put her shuttle pass into her skirt pocket, she got a funny feeling that she was being watched. Startled she snapped her head up to see if someone was looking at her from the other end of the shuttle.

Nothing out of the usual. A mother was reading a magazine as her child slept in his stroller. A man opposite her had his nose close to the page of a newspaper, his eyes darting side to side. And a business woman talking in Huttesse on her comlink. Various other peoples were either sleeping or gazing outside the window. Shaking her head, she too gazed out the window to calm her mind. Ever since yesterday, she was on the alert for things out of the norm.

FLASHBACK

_It was Monday morning and again Mara awoke to completely quiet in the apartment apart from her alarm/radio. Stretching her arms over her head, she pressed the button beside her door and waited. Again she was greeted by her grumpy brother and was let out of her room. After using the bathroom and getting dressed, Mara walked into the kitchen to make coffee. Looking through the window, she grimaced at the sight of rain. She had no umbrella to protect her from the chilly water and showing up for class soaked through wasn't the best way to start the day. Sighing, she could only conclude that she couldn't go to school today. Waiting for the coffee to brew, she pulled the garbage out from under the sink and proceeded to drag it towards the front door. Coming into the hallway, she dropped the garbage into the shaft and turned to go back in. Then she stopped in a startle as she saw by the door, a black umbrella with a brown paper bag beside it._

_Mara looked left and right down the hall to see if someone had left it but to no avail. So deep in her pondering, she almost didn't hear the coffee machine beep in completion. Walking back into the house, she glanced at the items again before cautiously picking them up and closing the door. Walking back into the kitchen she turned off the machine and placed the items on the table. The bag then tipped over and out came a card._

_Picking it up, Mara read harsh, scripted words, __**Hope this keeps you dry**__._

_Puzzled by the card, she tipped over the bag and gasped. There on the table was a black pea jacket with black silk lining inside. Gently she touched it in amazement. Who could have given her such a gift? She had seen the jacket in a shop window coming home from school a few days go and knew that it was quite expensive._

_Checking down the hall to see if her brothers or father were awake yet, she slipped the jacket on over her uniform. It was the perfect size! Running into the bathroom to look in the mirror, she saw that the jacket stopped just a few inches above her skirt. Checking the clock, she knew she could still make it in time for school. Without thinking anymore on the matter, she fastened the buttons, picked up her satchel and new umbrella and ran out the door…_

END FLASKBACK

Running a hand down her sleeve, she mentally shook her head. Maybe she was over thinking this whole situation. So she got a new coat and umbrella…that didn't mean life would change immediately. If anything, this was all a fluke and it would never happen again. Nodding her head, she saw her stop fast approaching and let her mind drift to the plans for the remainder of the evening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lord Skywalker grinned in pleasure as he watched the recording of his princess leave her home with the gifts he left for her over and over again. She looked perfect in it and could tell by the expression on her face that she was please with it. Glancing at her one last time, Luke turned off the vid and picked up the file on his desk.

_Name: Mara Evangeline Jade_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Height: 5' 6"_

_Hair Color: Red-gold_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Occupation: Bartender_

_Additional Info: Attending Maverick Academy. Youngest child of Marcus Crane Jade._

The doors swiped open and walked in his father. Sitting down before his son's desk, he picked one of Mara's pictures and looked over it.

"So this is the girl?" he asked, still looking at the picture. She was definitely Hapan and had very lovely green eyes.

Luke nodded, sitting down as well and picking up a picture taken of Mara sitting by a window at her school. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

Vader also nodded and looked over his son. Luke was radiating with pleasure at finding his love. Even now, though he was not in her presence, he could sense her faint Force signature from the pictures.

"When will she join us?" asked Vader, putting the picture down to address his son.

Sighing, Luke looked over her file before answering, "She is slightly under aged so we'll have to speak with her father and get full custody."

Vader nodded. "Did she get your gift?"

Luke grinned and nodded at the memory. "She loved them."

Vader chuckled before looking at another picture. _Yes_, he thought. _My son has chosen very well_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Mara walked down the hall after her classes to go to the library. She had no money to pay for lunch and even if she did, she was still not allowed to eat for another week. Small amounts of rations that she sneaked from the kitchen cabinet were her only nutrition at the moment. Sighing, she stepped into the library with a small smile. The shelves were plentiful in various books and datapads and each desk had a Holonet station with the latest information. The library was the only place where Mara could quietly think and get her school work done, plus the librarian was pleasant and sometimes had free cookies for the students.

Sitting down in a deserted corner holo station, Mara set down her bag and started up a word document program. She had an essay due for Friday and wanted to finish it off now while she had the time. Twenty minutes into her typing, an IM box popped open on the screen.

_Hi_, it said in blue from the username, DarkGod

Mara rolled her eyes and closed the box, believing that one of the students on the other stations just sent the IM by accident.

Again, the IM box appeared this time saying, _Why did you exit out, Mara?_

Now she was confused and responded.

Student51089 ((A/N: this is her student ID number)): _Who is this?_

DarkGod: _Someone who loves you…_

Mara took a breath, realizing whom it was and was trying to creep her out.

_Leave me alone Matt!_ She typed before exiting out and returning to her work.

Again the IM box appeared but this time the sender sounded scarier.

DarkGod: _Who's Matt? Is he your boyfriend? I don't like sharing Mara…I want you all to myself…if I can't have you, no one else can!_

Mara started shaking and looked around to see if someone was watching her.

DarkGod: _Please don't be scared, my love. I would never hurt you._

Student51089: _What do you want?_

DarkGod: _Don't worry, my love. Everything will be explained in good time._

The sender then left, leaving Mara shaking in her seat. Saving her uncompleted essay, she ran out of the library in fright. Who was that person and what did he want?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next two weeks went on the same way, with the mysterious DarkGod sending her IM messages during her computer classes or during her time in the library. She also started to find small little notes, professing words of love and adoration. Scared she started to tear the notes up before throwing them away. It was bad enough that Matt tormented her outside her home. She didn't need more torture and there was no one she could talk to to ease her troubled mind.

But like all her prayers and wishes, the Gods were not merciful…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Friday afternoon at Maverick Academy and Mara was again in the library. Taking deep breaths, she took a seat at one of the holo stations. She was scared because she knew _he_ would try to talk to her again but she had to finish this assignment if she wanted to get her grade. Steeling herself, she logged into the holo and waited for the word document program to start up. Almost immediately, the IM box opened up.

DarkGod: _How are you today my sweet Mara?_

Shivering, Mara glanced around, hopping against all hope that someone was just messing with her and reveal themselves.

DarkGod: _You don't have to be so jumpy love. No one is going to hurt you._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she lifted trembling fingers to respond.

Student51089: _Why won't you leave me alone?_

Mara shivered as a weird feeling came over her. It was as if she felt someone's sharp surge of happiness and wondered if it was from him.

DarkGod: _Why would I leave you alone? I care about you Mara. I could give you everything you'd ever need. All I ask is that you love me back…_

Student51089: _…..How can I love someone whom I've never met and is stalking me?_

DarkGod: _All in due time my love…soon we'll be together. Now why don't you get back to your essay? I want you to be the best…_

With that last comment, DarkGod logged off, leaving the young woman in near tears. Trying to hold back tears, Mara finally burst and ran out of the library and towards the bathroom. Locking herself in one of the stalls, she sank to the floor and started to cry, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried into her bag in her lap. She couldn't help but pray that this life would end. That this person would leave her alone….that her family didn't beat her and started to treat her like a person….and to finally be normal….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luke frowned as he watched his angel crying from the eyes of a probing droid. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted her to be happy. To make her smile. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her figure slumped on the floor and decided to end these little games. He wanted his princess to be with him now...waiting for her life day to come wasn't an option anymore…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saturday Night: Crazy Dice

The club was half full with a good majority of it consisting of a large group of males cheering at a podrace being broadcasted to the holo and the few couple on the dance floor. Mara stood behind the bar, cleaning beer glass and waiting to serve another customer. For most of the night, she had stayed quiet and avoiding the eyes of others. She wasn't feeling any better than she had all week and this place wasn't helping. Her outfit consisted of a lace up front halter top, a pair of gray low rise skinny jeans, and a pair of black high heeled boots. That was as good as it was gonna get for her because weather was too a sharp turn from a warm climate to chilly breeze. With that in consideration, Mara was allowed to wear more than a pair of boy shorts.

Snapping out of her daydreaming, Candy appeared in front of her, sweat drops rolling down her body. Glancing at the time, Mara saw that it was almost closing time.

"Gimme a drink, will ya? I'm dying here!" Candy gasped, fanning herself.

Nodding, Mara set to work on fixing her a drink. Halfway through, however, a loud bang sounded around the room. Everyone stopped to look around the room for the source of the noise. The bang rang into the air again and their gazes were directed to two unconscious males crashing into the club entrance. Behind them, a man in a crispy Imperial uniform strolled in, flanked by five stormtroopers. Sneering at the men on the floor, the man stepped over them to come to the center of the room to speak to the crowd.

What came out of his mouth next drained the color out of her face and quite possible had stopped her heart.

"I'm looking for Mara Jade…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEW SOON!


End file.
